Not So Young Drabbles
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: Ten: Hey, Hiei. Do you know what mistletoe is?
1. BUSTED!

_**Not So Young Drabbles**_

**Summery**: And you thought you could get me in trouble.

**Warnings**: Greedy Fire Demons, but that's all, LOL!

**Rating**: K

**Words**: 550

**Kagome**: Yes

**Setting**: Sometime before Kagome leaves but late enough that Hiei's comfortable with the group.

**HBWD's Corner**: I know a lot of you love the story NSYA, and since I liked the idea of little Hiei so much, I decided to do a series of Drabbles that are ONLY NSYA, either _with_ Kagome, or _without_ Kagome. I'll give you a fair warning if it's with(out) Kagsy _(wink)_.

And, with thedeadliestsin's (thedeadliestsin . proboards55 . com) approval, I will be both doing H/K Drabbles and NSYD Drabbles with the same prompts _(wink)_

_**- Busted! -**_

Blazing red eyes looked around cautiously, searching for any movement. Seeing none, a devilish grin spread across the child's pudgy face. "You are mine..." He growled softly before ripping open the poor, defenseless, bulbous yellow bag and dove in head first. He threw out random objects, never once noticing the approaching footsteps, or hearing the barely whispered giggle.

Hiei seated himself on top of one of Kagome's many books and ripped open the tiny box that housed his deliciously strawberry prize. Shoveling the pocky sticks into his awaiting mouth, Hiei gave a content sigh.

"HIEI!!"

The young hybrid jerked around and stared, wide eyed, at her, his pudgy cheeks juggling slightly and his huge red eyes staring fearfully into her own raging blue orbs. Six pocky sticks hung from his pouty lips before he quickly swallowed them and blinked slowly up at her.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you that those were for _after_ dinner! You'll ruin it!" She wiggled her finger at him in a 'no-no' fashion and rested her unused hand on her hip.

Shippou, the little snitch, snickered behind her hips, his hand curled in her green skirt. A triumphant smirk curled itself on his peach lips and Hiei instantly knew who had told Kagome.

"Busted." The _kitsune_ mouthed and pulled down his eye in a teasing manor, his tongue poking out. "Nya!" He said louder, enough for Kagome's human ears to catch.

"Don't be mean, Shippou-chan. I'd do the same if it was you." She patted the fox's head and moved over to Hiei.

Fearing he might be punished (though he should have known better... This _was_ Kagome he was running from), the _imiko_ scrambled from the bag, only to get his foot caught on one of the side of the backpack. He was pitched forward, head first, and landed hard on the dirt and rock covered ground. His skin tore a bit, but he didn't notice.

He looked up at her and an idea popped into his head. _Shippou-_nii_-_chan_ uses this on her... Maybe it'll work with me too..._

His bottom lip pooched out and some sniffles spilled from his mouth. "_Itai_..." He whined and, noticing his bleeding arm, cupped his hand over the healing wound.

Kagome's steps hurried over to him, and after seeing his injury, cooed softly to him. "Oh, you poor thing!" She cried out and picked him up, cuddling him tightly against her chest. "Hi-chan." Rubbing her cheek against his head, the priestess moved out of the clearing. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Can you ever forgive me?"

He nodded his head as she passed Shippou. Hiei stared down at the fox and gave him a 'And you thought you could get me in trouble' look.

The _kitsune_ scowled in rage before following after them. "I'll get you next time, asshole." The fox whispered, just low enough that it went unheard by Kagome, but the hybrid caught wind of it.

Hiei snuggled into Kagome's warm arms and gripped her uniform's top. "Yeah right, when InuYasha's nice and asks if I want to read a story with him." He mumbled right back, the sentence unheard by the oblivious _miko_.

Shippou growled softly and kicked a pebble.

_**- End -**_

**HBWD's Corner**: And then, the next night, InuYasha asked if Hiei wanted to read a story with him, only to have his face splattered with mud and covered in the nasty broth the _hanyou_ had made.

LOL! Not really, but that could be cause for another ROFL drabble _(snickers)_ Hehe.

**Translations**:_ Kitsune_ – fox. _Imiko_ – cursed child. _Shippou-nii-chan_ – big brother Shippou. _Itai_ – ouch/ow. _Miko_ – priestess. _Hanyou_ - ½ demon.


	2. Oh, NO!

_**Not So Young Drabbles**_

**Summery**: Oh, nooo.... my panties! You might have stretched them!!

**Warnings**: Panty Abuse

**Rating**: K

**Words**: 500

**Kagome**: Yes

**Setting**: Sometime before Kagome leaves but late enough that Hiei's comfortable with the group.

_**- Oh, NO! -**_

"-and if you put it over your head like so, it's a hat." Shippou said smartly, a please-with-himself smirk crossing his tanned face. His deformed (or forming, either way) ears twitched inside the holes of the 'hat'.

Hiei's intrigued eyes stared at the triangular pieces of cloth and took one in his hand. "See that doubled piece in the middle? InuYasha says its to keep the thoughts from leaving the top of your head, cause that's where they come out if you don't use them. He also said Kagome doesn't like it when we put the hats on in front of her so we got to keep an eye out for her. He says she likes to keep her 'Thinking Cap's' to herself." The _kitsune_ pouted slightly before brightening again.

"Can I wear one?" Hiei asked and fingered the silky material in his fingers.

Shippou nodded and started to part his hair. "Because your hair's so pointy and stuff, I gotta move it. Hold still for a bit, okay?" Messing with the thick onyx lock, the fox scowled. "Hmm..." An idea popped into his redhead. "Oh! I got it!" He pulled a thick seed from the nape of his neck and formed two twitching vines. He tied them at the edge of the hybrid's hair before snatching the pink 'hat' from Hiei's hands and slipping it over his head. "There you go!"

The _imiko_ looked around curiously for a reflective surface. "What do I look like?" The excitement was barely concealed in his high-pitched voice.

Digging around in her bag for a bit, Shippou pulled out another smaller back, opened it and showed Hiei a picture perfect reflection of himself. "This is called a mirror. Kagome uses it when she puts her face stuff on."

Maneuvering the device around until he saw the pink 'hat', the hybrid smiled, though it was barely seen.

"GWAA!!" A loud voice brought the _kitsune_ and his cohort back to reality. "NOO! Take those off, NOW!" Kagome raced forward and stumbled a bit.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango's confused voice echoed after the distraught _miko_. "What's wro-" She paused mid-step before a rosy blush spread across her cheeks. "Oh... hehe... haha..." Sango leaned on her knees and started to laugh, one arm curling around her waist and clutching her side tightly.

"It's not funny!" Kagome shrieked as she twirled around to glare at her sister-like friend. "Oh, nooo.... my panties! You might have stretched them!!" She scowled and stomped forward. "Hand them over. NOW!" Her palm faced them as she curled her fingers a few times, as if to beckon them forward.

Hiei pulled off his pink hat, Shippou doing the same with the bright red one. "Sorry..." They said, pouting softly up at her.

Her glare was unrelenting, even with the twin pools of gemy-goo that stared up at her in pleading poutyness. "Won't work. Hand them over."

_**- End -**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Aw! Poor Kagome-chan! No rest with those to, it seems xD LOL!

**Translation**: _Kitsune_ – fox. _Imiko_ – cursed child. _Miko_ – priestess.


	3. Never Too Late

_**Not So Young Drabbles**_

**Summery**: Late again, Shippou-nii-chan.

**Warnings**: Uh, a bit of gore and language, but other than that, pretty mild.

**Rating**: T, for language and gore.

**Words**: 164

**Kagome**: No, sry :S

**Setting**: 200 years after Kagome goes back to her time and the worlds split.

_**- Never Too Late -**_

Hiei watched the horizon with barely veiled anticipation. His stomach growled and he patted it absently. _Where the fuck is he?_ The thought passed through his head as he walked over to the burning fire and kicked another log into it.

_Wierdo fell in love with cooked meat.. yuck._ His lip curled at the thought. _Cookin' it takes all the good stuff out of it. Leaves it all burnt 'n shit._ He walked back to the tree and leaned against it, picking at his teeth with his pinky nail.

A soft thump landed behind him as the sun finally set in the distance. "Late again, Shippou-_nii-chan."_ He said lazily and moved over to the kneeling fox.

"Ah well." The kitsune shrugged his bare shoulders before tearing off the back leg of the deer demon. "Here ya go. Your share... Asshole."

Hiei snatched the piece of meat and bit into it. "Fuck you." He mumbled around the bleeding fur and flesh.

_**- End -**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Uh, not really entertaining but still _(shrugs)_ This one didn't have Kagome-chan in it... Sry xD But there was some Ship/Hi action that isn't going to turn into yaoi, LOL!

**Translation**: _Shippou-nii-chan_ – big brother Shippou.


	4. Story Time

_**Not So Young Drabbles**_

**Summery**: Story, please.

**Warnings**: Adorable Hiei-ness

**Rating**: K

**Words**: 225

**Kagome**: Yup, she's back again! And sleepy too _(wink)_ ;)

**Setting**: Sometime before Kagome leaves but late enough that Hiei's comfortable with the group.

_**- Story Time -**_

"Not now... I'm tired!" Kagome whined and curled into her pillow.

Shippou was relentless. "Come on, Kagome-chan! Tell me 'n Hiei a story! Any story! Just one?" He clasped his hands together and gave his best 'puppy-dog-face' he could manage. "Please?"

Hiei, taking the hint when Shippou looked at him out of the corner of his eye, blinked down at her. "Kagome?" He said softly. His own hands curled by his belly and he bit his bottom lip softly.

The _miko_ groaned, burying her head further in her marshmallow-like cushion. "Nooo... I studied all day today, I don't have the energy to read you guys a story! Ask Sango-chan or Miroku-sama..." She peered up at them out of the corner of her eye before scowling and rolling around until her back was to them. "That's not-" She paused to yawn. "-gonna work guys. I'm too tired to care right now..."

Shippou growled, stomped his foot and stormed away.

Hiei, seeing his chance, poked her lower back. "Than can I sleep with you tonight?"

Kagome smiled sleepily, opened her blanket and felt her little heater slip in under the covers next to her.

"Story, please." He said and raised his temperature slightly.

Kagome sighed in exasperation but started up a random story that popped into her head.

_**- End -**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Aw! That's so cute! _(squeals)_ He's such a sneaky little twerp! _(pokes Chibi Hiei)_

**Translation**: _Miko_ – priestess.


	5. Can I Have A Kiss?

_**Not So Young Drabbles**_

**Summery**: What's a kiss? Is it something you eat?

**Warnings**: Sneaky Hiei-ness

**Rating**: K

**Words**: 545

**Kagome**: Yup

**Setting**: A few days after Kagome rescues Hiei.

_**- Can I have a kiss? -**_

"-kiss to wake up a princess!" Kagome said, only to be interrupted by a soft shake of her arm.

"Kiss?" Hiei stared up at her with his wide ruby orbs curiously. "What's a kiss? Is it something you eat?"

Kagome's own blue eyes widened before tears gathered at the corners. "Oh, Hi-chan." She curled her arms around his tiny body, dragging him into her lap.

Shippou scowled angrily at the extra attention the little _hiyoukai_ was getting.

"A kiss is something you give to someone you care for very much." She said and rested her cheek on his head. "No one's given you a kiss before, Hi-chan?" She leaned back and brushed her knuckle against his cheek.

Shaking his head, the hybrid watched her silently. Kagome's lip trembled and she tightened her arms around his petite body. "I'm sorry, Hi-chan." She cried against his head, her cheek pressing against his skull.

Shippou shifted nervously before taking a deep breath. "You should show him what a kiss is, Kagome-chan." He said and stared at her, his emerald eyes bright and encouraging.

The _miko_ nodded her head and rubbed Hiei's cheek with her thumb. "I'm gonna give you a kiss, Hiei. Is that okay?"

The _imiko_ watched her silently again.

Taking that as a yes, Kagome tilted Hiei's head to the side and pressed her glossy lips on his cheek.

He squirmed in her lap and rubbed the sticky cheek with the back of his hand. "Ew!" He sneered at the shiny substance that marred his pale skin. It was sparkly.

Kagome giggled softly and turned his head around to kiss his forehead softly, then his nose, then his little hands. "There, now your all kissied up." She rubbed her nose against his, a soft giggle passing her closed lips.

Hiei pressed his own lips against hers.

Kagome jerked back at the sudden pressure and blinked down at the serious looking hybrid. "You said a kiss on the lips in the story, Kagome." He sounded older suddenly, his red eyes were bright and followed her every movement, like she was the only thing he could focus completely on.

"Yes, well, kissing on the lips is something that you do with someone your really close to... Like..." She paused to think up what she wanted to say, an embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Like your intended?" Shippou said helpfully.

"Yeah." The priestess said and smiled down at Hiei. "Kissing on the lips is only used for your intended, not for friends. Kissing on the cheek is for your friends." She tilted Hiei's head to the side and kissed his smooth, slightly pudgy cheek again. "See?" She giggled and moved him until he was standing in front of her. "Now, go play with Shippou-chan, okay? Story time's over."

As the two were walking away, Hiei looked back at her and watched as the _hanyou_ plopped down next to her and curled his fingers around her hand. The hybrid bit back a possessive growl and raced after the giggling _kitsune_. _But you are my intended..._ He thought as Shippou suddenly turned and tackled him with a jerking fingers and tugging hands.

_**- End -**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Ooo, Inu, you've got some competition for our lovely miko! _(snickers)_ Too bad you loose _(pokes him)_ xD

**Translation**: _Hiyoukai_ – fire demon. _Miko_ – priestess. _Imiko_ – cursed child. _Hanyou_ - ½ demon. _Kitsune_ – fox demon.


	6. What tha?

_**Not So Young Drabbles**_

**Summe****ry**: Odd. Did something happen last night? I didn't drink, did I?

**Warnings**: Curse words... And lots of them.

**Rating**: T, for Shippou and Hiei's mouth.

**Words**: 1,571

**Kagome**: Nope

**Setting**: Around 200/300 years after Kagome leaves through the well and the barrier has been in place.

_**- Oh, NO! -**_

Shippou held up his hand and nodded his head towards the extravagant mansion in front of the two hidden _youkai_.

A finger folded.

Four.

Three.

Two.

"One." Hiei whispered to himself before flashing forward, Shuuketsu clutched tightly in his hands. He slammed through the thin front door and easily slid the glinting blade through the 'guards' throats. _Not even worth the effort._ The hybrid thought as he landed softly on the ground and cleaned his blade on the nearest demon.

Shippou slid into the room and looked around lazily, emerald eyes bored. "That was all? Shit, I could have done that, and with more flourish." He snorted and moved through the house like he owned it, taking care of the other demons that came screaming out at them.

Hiei rested Shuuketsu over his shoulder and tapped his fingers on the swords hilt, watching his 'brother' with little interest. "What are we here for again?" He asked as Shippou decapitated a boar demon.

"A special mirror, I heard. Not to sure on the details of what it does but the _youkai_ I talked too-" Hiei snorted at that, which Shippou easily ignored. "-told me that this mirror is a delicious prize that I _have_ to have." His bright red tail flicked as he paused, tall fox ears swiveling around anxiously.

"What?" Hiei whispered and brought Shuuketsu from his shoulder, holding the demon blade firmly in his hands.

The _kitsune's_ body relaxed and he shook his head. "Thought I heard something. Come on." He waved his hand and moved forward, only to pause again. "Shit." He dug around at the nape of his neck for one of his many seeds and with practiced moves, flicked his wrist and let his thorned whip crack against the wooden floor.

Hiei clenched his hands tighter around Shuuketsu's hilt and widened his stance. "No. Go on and find that mirror. I'll deal with Pig-Man."

The _imiko_ nodded and flitted out of sight.

He raced throughout the house, killing any that got in his way (and others that he found purposefully) before he landed in front of a heavily guarded door. "Leave now, thief, and we won't have to kill you."

Two menacing ogres growled out, their voices overlapping. "I think not." Hiei said before he raced forward and slashed at the, surprisingly, quick footed demons. They sidestepped his attacks like they weren't even there and delivered twin blows from their hammers onto his back and chest.

Blood gushed from his mouth onto his chin as he stumbled around. "Leave now." They said again, but Hiei was unperturbed. He struggled for a moment before he pushed past the fading pain and delivered quick, deliberate slashes, flames following after each cut.

The two ogres shrieked in pain as the fire licked and danced across their bodies, slowly turning their green and brown skin into bubbling glops of charred skin.

They fell to the ground, dead.

Hiei sneered and rolled his shoulders, wincing at the pain that shot up both his back and front. "Fuck." He said and stepped through the mess he had made, boots crunching through the festering flesh.

A glinting, intricate-sided mirror stared back at him and as he moved closer, he saw himself, dark glare and all. Picking it up he pushed the bottom and was slightly surprised when it moved. _Rotated's more like it..._ He thought and turned around.

The hybrid moved through the castle easily and slid on the wooden floor. Shippou lazily licked his blood-covered fingers and arched a thin red brow at the bored looking _hiyoukai_. "Happy hunting?" He asked and held out his hand for the mirror.

"It's nothing spectacular." Hiei said as the mirror was handed off.

Shrugging his bare shoulders, the red fox turned around and tossed it in the air, catching it easily as the mirror fell back to earth. "Oh well, it's shiny so we made a good heist."

Hiei rolled his eyes and raced off, leaving the smirking _kitsune_ behind him.

--

Shippou lazily moved the mirror back and forth, kicking his legs behind him as he laid flat on the ground beside the fire Hiei had started. "Wonder why it's so coveted." He mumbled and rolled onto his back, taking the reflective glass with him.

"Probably all hyped up to be thought of as valuable, but in reality it's nothing but rubbish." Hiei said cryptically.

"Don't you tire of being a pain in the ass, midget?" Shippou kicked Hiei's boot with a bland look.

"Don't you tire of being a living with limited braincells, fagot?" The fox blew a childish raspberry at him. "Oh yes, very mature, _onii-sama_."

"Fuck you."

"No, I'm sorry, I don't swing that way." Hiei countered and snatched the mirror from Shippou.

"_Oi_!" He growled and sat up. "Give it here! I worked hard to make you snag it for me! I want to play with it." Shippou moved forward and grabbed at the glass.

Hiei stood up and moved away from him, a devilish grin spreading across his handsome face. "No can do, _brother_. I want to look at it now." He jumped up into a tree and, in a _very_ un-Hiei-like manor, stuck his tongue out at the pouting fox.

"ASSHOLE!" Shippou snarled and sprung up to the reclining demon. "I want it, dammit!" He held out his hand expectantly.

Hiei pushed the mirror back and forth lazily, boot pressing against Shippou's chest. "Naw, I think I'll keep it for a little while, just to piss you off." He grinned at him than 'oh'ed softly when his finger slipped, making the mirror rotate quickly.

Both pairs of gem-colored eyes locked onto their reflections, as if it was the most interesting and wonderful thing in the world.

Before either noticed, their bodies slumped and their consciousness drifted into dream-land. As the mirror slowed down, the reflections stayed where they were and as it slowed to a complete stop, showed the wrong reflections to the wrong people.

--

Hiei woke up the next morning to the loud trills of the _Makai_ birds and snoring of his partner/brother/best friend. "Shippou, shut the fuck up." He growled...

Only to snap his eyes open. _What the hell? What's wrong with my voice?_ He thought as he sat up slowly. Everything was... different... like the colors were dimmed. _Odd. Did something happen last night? I didn't drink, did I?_ He looked around and, to his growing surprise, felt a soft whisper of auburn hair brush his cheek. "Shippou... that had better be you playing another trick on me..." He said, voice a little shaky, and defiantly _not_ his own.

"Hiei, you're really pissing me off... and your suppose to the be fuckin' silent one, too..." Hiei's eyes instantly locked onto Shippou's sleeping form... Or should I say, _HIEI'S _ sleeping form.

_What the fuck?_ The hybrid thought and looked down at himself. Swallowing thickly as he saw the heavy reddish brown material that always covered Shippou instead of the normal black pants and black cloak, Hiei told himself he wouldn't officially freak out... yet...

_Maybe it's a dream..._ He thought and closed his eyes tightly.

"Shit..." _Well, it's not a dream._ He looked down at the reddened flesh that most certainly _wasn't_ his! "Shippou... Wake up."

The redhead gone black grumbled and rolled his head to the side. Hiei growled, the sound much deeper and more animalistic than it should have, and reached for Shuuketsu. _No! Fuck, I forgot!_ He snorted angrily before roughly grabbing Shippou's (his?) foot and jerking him forward. "Wake the fuck up!" He roared, though still semi-quiet, and dug the elongated claws into Shippou's (his?) leg.

The _kitsune_ growled in pain and jerked his leg back. "Dammit, Hiei, I'm going to go ape-shit on your ass if you don't... don't..." Ruby eyes widened comically. "Holy shit! What the fuck happened?"

"What did we do last night?" Hiei slowly asked and instantly zeroed in on the innocent looking mirror that was _sliding off of Shippou's (his?) lap_. "Get that mirror!"

Shippou grabbed the falling glass and held it up. "Oh, shit, you don't think this..."

"I wouldn't doubt it." The _imiko_ answered and held out his (Shippou's?) clawed hand for it. "Maybe if we... What did we do to start the change?" He asked rationally, but had to heave an aggravated sigh when Shippou started to looked around curiously.

"Wow, you have better eyes than I do... but your hearing sucks ass." He commented and looked down at his hand. "Ha, smaller than mine. I wonder..." He trailed off and started for the tiny belts that held Hiei's pants up.

"STOP!" The hybrid roared, voice uncharacteristically loud.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything _too_ bad!" He countered and growled softly.

Hiei shook his head and pushed the top of the mirror, hoping it would work so he could get back in his own body and scrub himself down, spinning it.

It started to slow down after a while before coming to a complete stop. Hiei and Shippou were already out of it before the mirror stopped moving, though, switching their minds back to their original bodies.

_**- End -**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Well, there you go! Here's another drabbleish one-shot for you guys! And this one was Kagome-free, sry :S

**Translation**: _Youkai_ – full demon. _Kitsune_ – fox. _Imiko_ – cursed child. _Onii-sama_ – older brother. _Oi_ – hey. _Makai_ – demon realm.


	7. Careless Whisper

_**Not So Young Drabbles**_

**Summe****ry**: Oh, I'm writing an essay for my literature class. We have to pick a subject we like and write about it.

**Warnings**: A little sad, but that's all

**Rating**: K

**Words**: 610

**Kagome**: Yes

**Setting**: Before she leaves for her time

_**- Careless Whisper -**_

Kagome blew her hair from her face and continued to scribble down her essay on a crumpled piece of paper. " '-are easily angered, but keep it hidden until they can exact the 'right' type of revenge on you'..." She tapped the pen against her lips before smiling softly. " '_Hiyoukai_ can hold grudges for a good while, sometimes until death, so I'd advise not to get one angry'."

Hiei walked up next to her and stared at the distracted female. "Kagome?" He whispered and watched as she paused to turn her head to look at him.

"Hmm? Hi-chan? What's wrong?"

They hybrid moved over to her and crawled into her lap. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm writing an essay for my literature class. We have to pick a subject we like and write about it." She said with a 'not-important' shrug.

Hiei peered down at the garbled lines. "What are you writing about?" He turned his head to look up at her.

A tiny blush stained her cheeks. "Well... uhm..." She bit her lip and Hiei narrowed his eyes suddenly.

"Why do you do that?" He pulled her lip out from under her teeth and tugged at the flesh. "Doesn't it hurt when your fangs poke it?"

Kagome smiled, a soft giggle passing her lips. "I don't have fangs, Hi-chan. I'm a human." She ruffled his spikey hair, making him scowl. She adjusted him so she could lean over and continue her writing.

Hiei glowered as she scribbled more lines he couldn't understand. "What are you writing about?" He asked her again and snatched her pen from her hands. "And what is this?"

"Your being very inquisitive today, aren't you, Hi-chan." Kagome sighed softly and moved him around until he could look up at her without craning his neck to much. "I'm writing about fire demons." She said with a playful wink. "And I'm using you as an example." She pinched his cheeks teasingly.

Hiei pushed her hand away and held up her pen. "What is this?" He stared at her, unblinking.

The priestess smiled. "This is my writing device. See?" She grabbed a clean sheet of paper and wrote down Hiei's name. "It's better than a quill and ink, not as messy." She gave it to him and watched as he examined it. "Do you want it?"

The _imiko_ wrinkled his nose. "What use would this have to me? I can't fight with it."

"No, I suppose not. But fighting all the time isn't a good road to go down, Hi-chan." Kagome shook her head.

"But it's fun." He told her with a blase shrug.

Kagome sighed softly. "Killing's not fun..." She murmured and pulled out another pen to continue her writing.

"Why are you doing your... s..s-ae? thing on fire demons?" He tilted his head to the side and peered down at the paper again. "And what's all of those scribbles."

The _miko_ paused mid-sentence, turning surprised eyes onto the curious _hiyoukai_. "You can't understand this, Hi-chan?" She asked him slowly.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her suddenly and moved out the ring her legs had made around him. He was out of the hut in a blur of black.

Kagome bit her lip again and felt fat tears bubble up at the corner of her eyes. "Hiei can't read..." She whispered before taking a deep breath and pushing aside her homework to start on a fresh sheet of paper, slowly drawing out the A-B-C's for the little fire demon.

_**- End -**_

**HBWD's Corner**: _(sniffles)_ Hiei don't know how to read! _(cries)_ The poor thing!

**Translation**: _Hiyoukai_ – fire demon. _Imiko_ – cursed child. _Miko_ – priestess.


	8. Something Silky

_**Not So Young Drabbles**_

**Summe****ry**: Something silky, let me assure you, Hiei-kun...

**Warnings**: Miroku's mind... and mouth XD

**Rating**: T

**Words**: 251

**Kagome**: Yes

**Setting**: Before Kagome leaves for her time.

_**- Like Silk -**_

Miroku gave a pleased sigh as Kagome moved around the little hut they had acquired for exterminating a 'ravenous' weasel demon. InuYasha and Sango had left for another village, intent on taking a rumored shard.

_It's weird, but I think Kagome-sama **tried** to get me alone..._ He leaned back and watched as the priestess continued to chase the _kitsune_.

"Miroku-sama?" A squeaky voice questioned, making the monk blink and tare his eyes from the bouncy beauty before him.

"Yes, Hiei-kun?" He asked the little hybrid, who seated himself next to him.

"You smell funny." Hiei said bluntly, his unwavering red eyes staring intently at the suddenly flushed _houshi_. "Why is that?" He grabbed at the black and purple robes, tugging softly. "And why do you smell like that only when Kagome or Sango-san are around?"

Miroku cleared his throat and pulled at the dark material that seemed to suddenly get **very** tight around his neck. "Well..." He paused as he caught something quite delicious out of his peripheral vision.

Kagome had fallen not to far from them, her tiny green skirt flared, exposing the skimpy light blue panties to the monks hungry gaze.

Hiei peered at the spicy scented monk, then at blue piece of cloth. "What's that?" He pointed to Kagome's panties as she sat up and jumped at the giggling Shippou.

"Something silky, let me assure you, Hiei-kun..." Miroku trailed off as thoughts of Kagome's soft bottom danced in his head.

_**- End -**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Ooo, perversity! :D How I love thee! _(winks)_ Lol!

**Translations**: _Kitsune_ – fox. _Houshi_ – monk.


	9. Snow Angel

_**Not So Young Drabbles**_

**Summe****ry**: Something big is in the cave and it's attacking InuYasha!

**Warnings**: Character death and lots of blood and gore.

**Rating**: M

**Words**: 2,830

**Kagome**: No

**Setting**: Before InuYasha's death.

_**- Snow Angel -**_

"I've got a bad feeling about tonight." A dull voice said, the tone easily cutting through the still night.

Annoyed green eyes flickered over to the normally silent hybrid. "And your gracing me with your voice because...?"

"InuYasha is in that cave... Alone." He stared at the shrugging fox. "You know what night it is, Shippou-_nii-chan_." Hiei said, looking up through the leafless branches to the moonless sky.

Shippou waved his hand nonchalantly. "Aw, nothin's gonna happen. My plants'll take care of him." The _kitsune_ nodded with a bright smile. "Now come on, I want to get to the necklace before the '**Great Thief**' does." The fox's red tail flicked and twisted behind his bottom, a playful grin spreading across his handsome face.

The hybrid clenched his jaw but pushed his anxiety in the back of his mind. He followed after the hyper fox, carmine eyes narrow with worry.

The three had settled in this frozen wasteland when Shippou had caught wind that Youko Kurama was on the hunt for rare necklaces and had dubbed The Crystal of the Eye lucky enough to get on his 'hit list'.

Excited that the he might_ finally_ get one up on his competition, Shippou had pushed the two to the limit to get to the icy _wonderland_.

InuYasha hadn't really complained, but he did grumble a lot that he might not be able to keep up with them since his human night was fast approaching. Shippou had carried the _hanyou_ for a day just to keep them up to the speed he wanted.

Hiei didn't have much trouble with the pace, or the sleepless nights since he was an insomniac (or, close enough). He had taken up nightly watches as Shippou (dog tired from the hard pace _he_ had set) slept curled up against the snoring half breed.

The duo had left after settling InuYasha up in a decent sized cave.

Hiei continued to follow after the grinning fox, dread slowly creeping into his gut and clawing at his throat. "I think I should go back and keep InuYasha company." He said, stopping suddenly, making the fluffy white snow around his feet swirl and melt at the sudden heat.

Shippou scowled at the still _hiyoukai_. "Oh, come on now! Don't be like that, dammit! I need you to help me take care of the guards that I'm sure are in there." He crossed his tanned arms over his dark red sleeveless shirt. His hip jutted out in a very feminine way and the _kitsune's_ furry ears laid themselves flat against his silky auburn hair.

The hybrid shook his head and turned around, intent on heading back to the father-like figure that was sitting back in the cave. "We're in the southern mountains, Shippou-_nii-chan_." Hiei said, turning his dark red depths onto the pouting fox. "Your plants aren't strong enough to kill a Frost Beast." His pale hand rested on Shuuketsu's hilt.

The fox demon instantly narrowed his brilliant green eyes at the immobile _hiyoukai_. "Fuck you, Hiei. My plants are strong enough to survive a little ice, thank you very much." He turned his nose up and stormed away. "And it's not like I need your fuckin' help with anything."

Hiei had to hid his smirk when Shippou stumbled over a hidden root. "Sure, and you did that on purpose." He said arrogantly.

Shippou stood up and cracked his knuckles in rage. "You better hold your tongue unless you want _me_ to hold it." He bared his lengthening fangs at the amused hybrid. Giving up after a few minutes, Shippou turned his back on Hiei. "Lets get going. InuYasha'll be fine, don't worry! My plant'll tell me if somethings wrong, alright?" The fox waved his hand dismissively. "You worry to much, you know that? Sometimes I think you should have been born with a pussy instead of a two-inch dick."

Hiei narrowed his red eyes at the suddenly smirking fox. "I should run you through for that comment..." He growled but raced ahead. "But I think I'll take your _prize_ instead." With a dark laugh, the _imiko_ disappeared in the foliage ahead of the gaping _kitsune_.

"BASTARD!" Shippou roared and raced after the cackling hybrid.

They landed on a branch simultaneously, both crouching down to peer through the thick pine needles at the expensive-looking estate below them.

Shippou whistled softly and leaned forward. "One of the most..." He paused to think up a word.

"Overpriced houses we've ever hit?" Hiei finished for him and peered out at the many guards strolling around the high walls.

"Yeah. I like that. Overpriced." Nodding his red head, the _kitsune_ slipped down from the tree and stealthily moved through the dead bushes and barely living foliage on the ground.

Hiei kept to the trees, like always, and knocked softly on the branch he was standing on to alert Shippou to any guards that started to head his way.

The fox was ready to pounce on the oblivious tiger demon (Shippou was downwind) when the tiny vine that held his hair from his face started to shriek and scream.

The hybrid jumped at the disturbing sound and the tiger twisted around, disoriented. "Wha-?" He said, only for a vine as thick as an arm to slam into his chest and through his heart.

He fell heavily on the ground as the tentacle-like greenery curled around his body and started to dissolve his skin and eat at the bubbling juices.

Shippou twisted around and shot through the sleeping forest, back towards the cave they had left InuYasha in. "Shippou-_nii-chan_! What's wrong?" Hiei called out to the frantic fox.

"INUYASHA'S IN TROUBLE!" The words sliced through Hiei's gut like a hot knife through butter.

"Fuck!" He hissed and pushed off of the a branch, his muscles bulging under the thick material of his pants.

--

A soft, pained groan pulled itself from an old man's throat. "Shit." He said and stood up, though he was a little shaky. "Last time I sit like that..." Silvery gray hair fill over a red-clad shoulder as the old man picked up a log and threw it into the fire. "Don't even know why I did that..." He mumbled to himself, his voice scratchy and sounding overused. "Hiei left enough _youki_ to keep that fire goin' for three weeks..."

InuYasha stretched his arms over his head and winced as his bones groaned in pain under his wrinkled skin. "Great. Think I pulled a muscle or somethin'..." He said to no one in particular.

The _hanyou_-gone-human moved slowly around the semi-large cave, absently moving a few of the packs around. Hiei was, surprisingly, a pack rat and couldn't throw anything away so he always carried a pack with him that held all of his 'valuable' belongings.

"Bunch of shit if ya ask me..." InuYasha said to himself as he opened the heavy backs drawstring top. The very top was Hiei's most recent 'treasure'. "A squirrel-demon skull." InuYasha shook his head with an amused sigh. He closed the bag back up and lumbered, slowly, over to the fire and sat down on the thick furs Shippou had skinned for him.

Letting his feet warm by the dancing flames, InuYasha rested his head on the pillow-like pelt. As his aged eyelids slid closed over his surprisingly bright brown eyes, a chilling wind blew into the room.

Eyes snapping open, the _hanyou_ turned his wrinkled face towards the opening.

Ice cracked and fractured as it moved into the warm room.

Child-like giggles echoed around the caves suddenly ice-covered walls. "Oh! Look what we have here!" The voice clucked and InuYasha squinted to look catch a glimpse of the intruder. "An old man!" The child giggled again. "An old _human_ man!"

The wind suddenly picked up and in a swirl of snowflakes, a child no older than seven stood at the entrance of the cave. Her transparent blue hair continuously moved around her shoulders and down her back as her blue-tinted skin seemed to glitter like freshly fallen snow. Large, blinking white eyes stared at him, the pupils tiny blue pinpricks. A slender line of blue circled around her irises, showing where the whites of her eyes started and ended.

A flimsy white dress that looked more like a white sack than real clothes, covered her tiny body.

She was the epitome of the rumored snow maidens that inhabited this part of the _Makai._

"Hey, old man! What are you doing here in the demon realm? Aren't you suppose to be at home in the _Ningenkai_ with your human family?" She asked him, rocking slowly back and forth on her heels.

InuYasha rested his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga, brown eyes narrowed angrily. "Leave now, please." He asked, voice much stronger than it had been recently.

The child blinked up at him before a devilish grin split across her face. Inch-long, jagged fangs lined the inside of her mouth and she gave a hissing laugh. "Oh, my, the human thinks he can defeat us?" Her body expanded suddenly, her limbs elongating and stretching awkwardly.

Her blue-tinted skin ripped as the transparent-like icy flesh of her true form exploded from the child body it had adopted. Legs as long than its body stretched out and clawed at the ground, leaving huge gashes in the rock surface of the suddenly tiny cave.

The creatures back arched as the ice spikes that littered the shoulder and neck area clinked and moved to stand straight up. It's eyes opened and matched with it's human guise.

And over-sized jaw opened and closed slowly, as if it was trying to work it correctly.

Or talk, as a gravely voice that sounded nothing like the innocent lilt of the child it had once been, irrupted throughout the cave. "Do you fear me now, human?" It snarled and peered down at the narrow-eyed _ningen_.

"Nope." InuYasha said and drew the demon blade. When nothing happened, the male cursed softly to himself. "Shit, this is gonna be harder than I thought."

Booming laughter that sounded like claws scraping down and through ice shook the cave and the withered gray-headed human. "You think you can defeat me? A mere slip of a human like you?" It moved it's head down to InuYasha's level. "I'll go easy on you. If you can cut my icy skin and make me bleed with that sword of yours, then I'll let you live and leave you be... But if you can't then I get to eat your bones and drink your blood."

_Fuck._ InuYasha thought and flexed his unoccupied hand.

Rearing his arm back, InuYasha slashed at the ice beasts leg, the swords blade freezing the moment it touched it's skin.

Cursing mentally, InuYasha pushed with all of his might and was surprised when the sword moved and cut through the frigid flesh.

The beast roared in pain and jerked back, it's heavy bottom jaw jerking wildly. "You will PAY FOR THIS, HUMAN!" It roared and slammed it's great paws on the caves frozen floor.

InuYasha barely got out of the way in time, his adrenaline quickly kicking it and keeping his age-caused pain from bothering him. _I'm gonna feel that in the morning._ He thought and rolled to the side when the demon swiped at where he had recently vacated.

As he continued to move out of the way, the human didn't notice the shadows caused by the still burning fire flicker and morph into a shadow creature with millions of tiny cerated teeth and clicking inch-long claws that covered it's tiny hands and minuscule feet. It's dark skin prickled with anticipation and quickly dove down and landed on the withered males back with a loud, screeching click.

--

Hiei turned wide eyes onto the flustered fox. "FUCKING SHIT!" Shippou snarled and picked up speed. "Something big is in the cave and it's attacking InuYasha!" He hissed and stumbled when a black blur that he nearly missed seeing flashed past him.

_Please be okay_. Hiei thought and landed in front of the cave after a few minutes of high-speed travel.

A large pillar if ice stood in front of where the caves entrance should have been.

Rage consumed the emotionally driven _hiyoukai_ and he raised his hand quickly, flames dancing suddenly around the black material of his cloak. He stepped forward and moved slowly through the ice column, pushing his _youki_ until the fire was as close to hellfire as he could get it.

As he pushed past the last of the ice, Hiei peered around the frozen wasteland that had once been a warm and inviting cave (even though a grumpy _hanyou_-turned-human had inhabited it). He scanned the surface and took a few steps forward.

Ice crunched and sizzled as he stepped towards the still burning fire. And what he saw when he got close enough had ice taking the place of his fiery blood.

Dull brown eyes stared lifelessly up at him, fresh blood frozen under the jaw-less skull. InuYasha's tongue lolled down and stuck to the icy ground. The males upper half was still intact... If you counted his chest cavity being ripped open for the whole world to see and the white of his ribs the only thing that was left inside of the ribcage, intact. The only innards left inside of his body were his liver and one half of his lung.

His bottom half was completely gone... or was just scattered around the back of the cave, Hiei couldn't choose.

Frozen blood splashed the walls and covered the floor like a red carpet and Hiei felt the anger that had died at seeing the state of his father-like friend returned with such force he was momentarily paralyzed.

"What's wrong, little _hiyoukai_? Are you sad to see the human dead?" A child-like voice asked him.

He turned around and spied an innocent looking girl staring up at him with wide white-blue eyes. She covered her mouth with her deathly pale hands and giggled. "He wasn't a very good play partner. Do you think you can entertain me better than him?" A disgusting transformation overtook the juvenile.

Hiei quickly drew Shuuketsu and pointed the blade at the gargantuan demon. "You will pay." He said before launching himself at the cackling beast.

"You think you can defeat me, little man?" Its claws slammed down beside Hiei, who twisted out of the way, and large pillars of ice stabbed through the frosty ground.

Hiei pushed off of one of the recent ice columns and gave and upwards cut with his sword, flames following after the fiery blade. The hybrid gave a loud battle cry and landed heavily on the ground behind the squirming demon.

An insane cackle passed the beasts frozen lips as it turned around and Hiei watched with growing horror as it healed itself, the fresh cut slowly freezing over and fixing itself. "Oh my, that tickled!" It cooed and slammed a mighty paw on the ground, more ice pillars shooting up where Hiei had recently vacated. "Stand still, boy, and I'll make this quick!" The demons white-blue eyes followed the black blur as best as it could.

Gripping Shuuketsu tightly in both hands, Hiei gathered as much _youki_ as he could into the demon blade. Flickering red flames curled and licked at the glinting sword as Hiei let his rage fuel his sword and give it a strength he hadn't achieved since Shippou had been stolen.

Letting loose another ragged snarl, Hiei leaped forward and hacked and slashed at the suddenly shrieking demon.

Long, green, twitching vines stabbed behind the preoccupied _imiko_, pulling out a squealing and squirming shadow demon. It snarled angrily at being handled so harshly only to cry out in pain as the vine started to push itself into it's mouth. The demon gagged and jerked wildly until it slowed down and laid still in the vines tight hold.

Hiei's breath came out in loud puffs as he straightened from his landing position. "Got here to late for the battle, didn't I Hiei?" Shippou chirped and bounced into the room. "Where's InuYasha? Did you find... him..."The foxes voice trailed off as Hiei pointed to the disemboweled _hanyou_. "Oh..." Shippou said and turned his back to the gruesome scene.

Hiei walked out of the cave and stared up at the sky. He kept his tears from falling and watched as new snow started to fall. Thick, dark clouds rolled over the sky, covering the invisible moon and glittering stars, as if to hide the sky from seeing the carnage that was left inside of the cave behind him.

_**-+-+-+- End -+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Don't flame please... I did warn you...

**Translations**: _Nii-chan_ – big brother. _Hanyou_ - ½ demon. _Hiyoukai_ – fire demon. _Kitsune_ – fox demon. _Youki_ – demon energy. _Makai_ – demon realm. _Ningenkai_ – human realm.


	10. Mistletoe Mischief

_**Not So Young Drabbles**_

**Summe****ry**: Hey, Hiei. Do you know what mistletoe is?

**Warnings**: Semi-yaoi-ish stuff... Nuthin to serious... Oh, and a pissed hybrid but thats about it xD

**Rating**: T

**Words**:

**Kagome**: Nope

**Setting**: 100 or so yrs after Kagome leaves

_**- Mistletoe Mischief - **_

Shippou walked lazily around the crowded room and flirted amorously with random demons. His large green eyes sparkled as he cause pretty flushes over the female populations cheeks, his inch-long fangs twinkling under the artificial lights of the expensive dining hall.

Sesshoumaru was having his annual Winter Ball and Shippou was enjoying it, just like he had last year.

And Hiei was wallowing in his own pissy stew, just like the year before.

The bubbly fox slid up next to Hiei and winked at him. "Come on now, don't be like that! There's a pretty little kitten over there that thinks your a cute little midget." He nodded his head over to a blushing blue-furred female. She wiggled her fingers at Hiei and giggled, her fur darkening to a pretty purple.

Hiei rolled his eyes and snatched another bottle of liquor. "I have no need for what you crave, fox. Leave me be for once in your life."

Shippou pouted before a devious grin spread across his handsome face. "Alright, I'll leave you alone..." As he moved way, he made sure his voice went unheard by the oblivious _hiyoukai_. "For now..."

The night passed and Hiei stayed stationary, never once leaving the crudely made bar and getting drunk off his pretty little ass.

The redheaded _kitsune_ strolled over to Hiei and seated himself on one of the fluffy cushions. "Hey, Hiei. Do you know what mistletoe is?"

The blurry-eyed demon blinked and tried to focus on his brother-like best friend. "Yeesss..." He slurred and tilted his head back to let the alcohol slosh down his throat. "I know what mist-" He burped loudly. "mistletoe is. I'm not an idiot."

Shippou grinned and pointed upwards.

A smiling piece of greenery stared down at them, taunting the drunken fire demon mercilessly. "Wha-?" Hiei murmured, dazed.

"Looks like we gotta kiss." The prankish fox leaned in towards the suddenly angry _imiko_.

"I see no mistletoe."

A tiny flame fell between them and landed on Shippou's pant leg. He put it out and looked up, green eyes widening before narrowing angrily. "Kill-joy." He huffed and snatched the sake from Hiei's hand. "I was only joking. It would have been a peck on the cheek anyway..."

The mistletoe continued to burn above the two.

_**-+-+-+- End -+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Your such a horny turd, Shippou! _(pokes him playfully)_, HAPPY CHANUKAH , Happy KWANZAA and MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!! :D

**Translations**: _Hiyoukai_ – fire demon. _Kitsune_ – fox. _Imiko_ – cursed child.


End file.
